


Project WideAwake

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Gen, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Kurt and the XMen group raid Trask indrustries secret base where they have heard are holding captive mutants. Kurt makes a discovery about his past.





	Project WideAwake

The X-Men filed out of the chopper and landed in knee high snow as they landed 200 meters away from their target base in a clearing of the woods.

Kurt walked out and sniffed the air, pulling his coat lose around him as puffs of white mist formed from his breath and glanced up at the moon.

Their mission from Xavier was cut and dry though anything but simple as the professor had explained to them...

“This will be a dangerous mission, one many of you are still new to but it is urgent we act for the sake of those imprisoned.” The professor told them as they huddled around his desk not two hours ago. “We've recently learned Trask Industries has their base set just outside the US border in Cuba and they're keeping several captured mutants there where they are conducting experiments on these mutants and studying them. These mutants must be freed and the base destroyed...”

“Take down Trask Industries base? That's huge...” Scott interjected, looking around. “Some people here, no offense, haven't been in danger like that. They're kids-”

“I can handle myself just fine.” Kurt snapped up, lifting his chin feeling like it was directed to him since he was the youngest.

“Same” Peter cut in with a smirk.

“Yes you can, both of you. You just need the opportunity to prove it...” Charles smiled then looking more serious, “though this isn't a game... this is quite serious so listen to Scott, he will be leading this mission.” Charles looked back to the others. “It's not terribly guarded so you should be able to get in and rescue them then out without much resistance...”

“How come?” Hank asked, furrowing his brow, leaning up against the door frame. “With all those mutants it must be heavily guarded.”

Charles shook his head. “Not necessarily. You have been trained to use your abilities, you're all strong. Most mutants lack the control it takes to fight back or the know how to and the ones who do are heavily contained or medicated to prevent them from being able to.” 

“Why now and not two weeks from now?” Hank interrupted, “It's not like they're going anywhere and we have the issues at hand here to just take off-”

“Some have been there a long time, some haven't made it through the experimentations Trask puts them through... Iv'e seen it in the papers and I'm sure you have to... We are lab rats to them and nothing more to these people and it has to stop now we have found their location...” Charles was quiet a moment, scanning the room as he let his gaze land on Kurt for a few seconds. Kurt furrowed his brow and Charles continued, looking away. “Simply put, that's why we must free them. They cannot free themselves and could die, they are mutants afterall that need our help...” Charles turned back to Hank. “I'm sure if you were there trapped you would be hoping someone would save you... as a scientist you know what they're going through...”

Hank ducked his head down. “Sorry... I just meant we have so much we are doing...” 

“I understand... but this is important.”

“Shouldn't be too messy...” Logan concurred with a smirk. “Sounds fun.” To which Hank gave him a wary look.

Charles nodded, looking to them all. “Everyone understand? Good. You leave in the chopper in twenty minutes...”

“Looks like were far enough away,” Logan broke Kurt's concentration as he blinked and seen they had stopped. “I don't smell anyone...”

“Solgiers could be hiding anywhere though, I don't like this...” Scott whispered to him as they looked over the base from the tree line.

The base was a sprawling mass of interconnected buildings. A pair if choppers rest on one as another was clearly an area where soldiers lived and trained. A armored car drove in through steel doors at the front as a single guard could be seen patrolling the gate, an uzi in his grip. The walls were lines with barbed wire and cameras.

“Not well guarded huh? What are we suppose to do now?” Hank joined them complaining gruffly.

“Quit yer belly aching, we will go in through the top of the roof, I see some exhaust vents over there.” Logan nodded to the central building.

“Oh yeah? And how do you suppose we do that.” Hank remarked.

“Him.” Logan pointed back to Kurt.

“Me?” Kurt's eyes were wide as they all looked back. “Now?”

“Yeah. Who else can teleport?” Logan barked sarcastically and Kurt frowned but stepped amongst them with Peter following. “Problem?”

Kurt hardened his look and crooked his jaw, his tail swishing. “No... I've just never taken anyone vith me before but I can do it.” He said proudly. 

“Let's hope. Here.” He extends his hand as they all huddle around Kurt. “Get busy. Time's wasting.”

Kurt sighed and they all disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and a loud pop of air as they appeared on the rooftop a moment later. Scott and Logan seemed disoriented a moment as they hadn't ever teleported before and Peter looked green. 

“Well that happened.” Peter remarked, stumbling forward.

“No time, gotta go.” Logan stepped forward and ripped up one of the vents wide enough for them to slip inside. Without even gauging the distance he lept inside and landed on the floor with a hard thud, Hank and Scott following. Kurt grabbed the still disoriented Peter and bamfed down to the floor before letting him go.

“You okay?” Kurt asked a green Peter. 

“Yeah, I'll manage...” He shook his head seeming to handle the second teleportation better. They meet up with the group at a connection of tunnels. Down each hall was cells and white washed laboratory stations and desks. 

“Yesh...looks like a prison...” Peter remarked looking around.

“Bascially what it is...” Scott commented doing the same, then with Hank he walked down a hallway. “Split up and grab as many as you can. Sweep the area and meet back up with us at the treeline – and be careful.” He added harshly as they vanished around the corner.

Logan looked at Peter and Kurt then extended his claws with a smirk. “You two turkeys need help just give me a hollar.” He ran solo down another hallway.

Kurt frowned and watched him leave. “We shouldn't split up but I guess we can cover more ground that way...”

“I do it all the time, we'll be fine.” Peter smirked seeming to feel himself now. 

Kurt nodded. “I'll take this tunnel and meet back up in the woods?” 

“Sure thing.” He slid down his goggles and was gone in a blur of motion.

Kurt took the last tunnel and turned down a dimly lit passage. He could hear voices and cautiously crept along the wall, raising his tail defensively. It was then when he rounded the corner and realized it was a pair of cells attached to a small lab. To his horror, the voices belonging to five mutants, each one chained to the wall and bound in different, painful looking positions. Three were blindfolded. Each one was thin, pale and weak. 

Kurt recovered from his initial shock and made himself visable as he quietly shuffled to the cells. The two that weren't blindfolded, two girls, pleaded barely above a whisper. 

“Where did you come from? Help us! Let us out!”

“What the hell's going on?!” Said a guy chained to the wall, his hands behind him as he struggled and growled. “I can't fucking see!”

“What is it? Who's out there?” The two other guys cried out at the same time, unable to see they started to panic.

“Shhh, it's okay. I'm here to help.” Kurt grabbed a set of keys off the wall and open the cells. He set to freeing the mutants one by one. He released the first girl who sighed with relief as her bindings were released. 

“Thank you!” She said as Kurt helped her up as she worked to untie the other three while Kurt approached the first man chained to the wall and undone his blindfold. His eyes shot open and were solid black. 

“Jesus!” He shout clenching them shut again as the sudden light seem to hurt him. As Kurt finished unhooking his chains the young man stepped away and made an inhuman roar baring his long canines and extended claws from his freed hands like that of a lions, looking back at them all then to Kurt with a nod of appreciation. With that he took off out the open cell down the on all fours and was gone down the hall Kurt came from. 

“He was called Sabretooth... for obvious reasons.” The girl explained as she finished freeing the girl and two guys. "Didn't know him..."

Kurt helped her undo the chains holding the two guys together as one scrambled down the hallway immediately as he was freed while the other lingered with the two girls. He studied Kurt curiously as the first girl helped the second off the floor.

“That's Clarice, my sister and her friend Jessica. My names Ryan the other guy I'm not sure... he wouldn't speak... Weren't you a captive here too? Did you finally escape?”

“No, me and my friends are here letting everyone out...” Kurt looked to see random mutants running where the others must have let them go and a small stream of people could be seen escaping down the tunnel. “You guys should go now, be careful.”

Ryan nodded. “Funny though... I know I seen a guy looked like you... I think...” He scratched his head and tilted it to the side looking at Kurt's tail. “Had one of those at least...”

“What?-” Kurt's eyes widened. “You mean someone-”

“Yeah... He was out of it in bad shape. I seen them dragging him back to-”

“Come on Ryan, we gotta go!” Clarice grabbed Ryan's arm in a panic as Jessica ran ahead. 

He looked back to Kurt as they disappeared into the stream of people and shout. “South hall where I seen them take him! Good luck! Thank you!”

Kurt then shrugged and shook his head. Surely not someone like him... the boy must have been out of his  
mind...

After watching them leave Kurt turned and looked across the small room to a narrow hallway lined with cells, most were opened and their captives already freed as he ran down looking through each one. He came across a small boy backed into the corner of one of the last cells and when Kurt took the keys and let him go the small boy ran out as fast as he could with so much as a glance, disappearing with the rest down the hallway.

It was empty and so quiet now as suddenly a loud yet distant bang shook the floor. It sounded like an explosion... he needed to leave. They must have found everyone that was still alive at least and were working on taking the building down straight to hell where it belonged. 

Kurt ran down the hall and turned the corner hitting a dimly lit split tunnel. He was about to choose a random passage when he heard a voice.

“Kto tam? (Who is there?)” It was deep and demanding Russian. “YA slyshal ty! Chto proiskhodit? (I hear you! What's going on?)” The male voice spoke more aggressively. 

Hearing Russian or German for that matter was unusual and immediately Kurt froze, pinpointing the voice came down a dark tunnel branching to the right. He followed it down the dimly lit hall as he spoke back in what Russian he knew.

“YA drug. YA zdes' chtoby pomoch.' (I am friend. I am here to help)”

The voice was quiet until it spoke bitterly. “Tam ne drug zdes'... (there is no friend here)” The voice then growled in a thick, raspy accent. “You're Russian eez terrible...”

Kurt frowned but still followed after the male voice as he added quaintly. “Vell so is your English. I am being kind.”

The voice didn't answer back but by now Kurt had found it's owner and was more than surprised by what he saw.

Behind the electrified door to the small cell the mutant was chained against the back wall wearing only steel shackles and black trousers, he sways as his bare feet hardly touch the ground from this position. He was tall and had a lean yet muscular frame. His skin was a startling fire red and covered in scars with jet black hair that's wiry length hung down over his eyes which were blindfolded. He had pointed ears, what Kurt could see through the thick hair, and a narrow goatee but most notably he bore a long whip-like tail that swished and tugged at it's dagger tip that was secured to the wall as well. 

The boy was telling the truth.... 

He was fierce looking and already intimidating to the young boy but also completely unresponsiveness which made Kurt even more nervous, knowing the man must sense he was standing there. Swallowing this, he didn't have time to figure the mutant out right now and began working silently on the panel by the door. Making short work deactivating the electricity he opened the door and stepped inside, approaching the man that looked so much like him down to his unique tail. 

He reached up and began to undo the blindfold covering half the man's face as the mutant remained so deathly still and quiet. Once pulled free he revealed a pair of piercing, green eyes framed by harsh slanted brows as he blinked three times to focus and looked down to Kurt studying his small frame just as intently and curiously. His eyes appeared so tired yet he did well to mask this with a hard stoic look. 

“Thank you, comrade...” The man spoke in a softer tone as if confirmed now Kurt could be trusted yet he still stared at the boy so intently. “Now... if you vould please unhook this for me...” The red man pulled away from the wall best he could and lowered his head seeming to shiver in pain from doing so. It was then when Kurt noticed the collar around the man's neck and the attachments behind it he was showing him.

Kurt look at him confused, it didn't seem like a priority. “Let me take the chains off first then we can worry about that.” He said as he worked the heavy metal that bound the man to the wall.

“These shackles are locked, there's no freeing me of them. You vill only vaste time you don't have.” The man said sadly. “This collar interrupts my ability to use my powers, if you detach it I can free myself. There is a metal pin and clasp on the back if you could just...” His breath hitched as he stopped pulling forward. He appeared weak and the position the shackles held him in looked painful. 

Kurt nodded quickly and obliged the man's request. The mutant's skin was hot to the touch as he worked around it loosening the screws, he pulled out the metal pin and heard it click and unhinged it from the man's neck then Kurt tossed it to the floor.

As soon as it unhinged there was an audible pop of oxygen and suck of air as the man disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke making Kurt jump back startled. The man was a teleporter like him as well? Almost as instantly as he was gone he reappeared with the smell of sulfur and brimstone and collapsed to the floor. Crawling to the wall his tail lashed happily to have it's freedom as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his aching wrists and joints while he slowly stretched his legs, he appeared to have been there a long while. He fiddles with a medical bracelet clamped to his wrist and closes his eyes in relief he is free as the smoke he generated slowly dissipates around them.

“You are a teleporter same as I... I have never...” Kurt spoke amazed, the man was so intriguing Kurt barely uttered. “Vho are you?”

“My name is Azazel.” The man answered him as he rubbed his neck where the collar had been and stared up curiously as he was unsure what to make of the blue boy that looked almost as much a demon as he did himself. The kid was so young too. Too young to be doing this, not that Azazel was complaining...

Kurt froze. Azazel? The man said he was Azazel? But he was... no this couldn't be. It was impossible. One day Mystique had told him about her life before he was born, of the first class of mutants and the necular war that nearly ensued. He remembered asking her about his father...... 

“You're father?...” Mystique looked at him with both surprise and annoyance. It was during one of the rare moments he did see her and they could act calm around one another as both Charles and Eric were working together for this mission. They were sitting outside their makeshift camp and looking at the moon. 

“Yes. I don't know hardly anything about him, just what I heard.” He said looking up at the stars then to his mother. “People told me he was cruel killer and a demon...”

“No, those are lies told my morons who will believe only what they think they see.” Mystique spoke sharply with a flash of her yellow eyes yet with a sadness in her tone as she turned back to the moon. “He was not a demon, not quite any way... misguided maybe.” She added with a sigh. “I met him when I joined Eric's brotherhood group. We both did. After Eric killed Shaw I guess he felt like he had no other place to go... he was different from other mutants and kept to himself most of the time... He was charming and roguish. I fell in love with him and that was that. You remind me of him a lot in fact...” She smiled a little, looking up. “He really liked looking at the stars and moon.”

“So do I...” Kurt smiled then turned to her with an uneasy gaze. “...Vat happened to him?...”

Mystique cringed slightly and her eye twitched from either anger or pain Kurt could not tell as she was determined to remain stoic. “He left before you came along. A disagreement with Eric made him turn his back on us and he left the brotherhood. I wasn't going to leave the safety Magneto offered to follow the fool, especially since it wasn't just me I had to worry about then.” She smiled slightly and looked at Kurt, it quickly went away however as she added. “It wasn't long after that, a couple years, I saw reports he had been killed with a few others in a crossfire with Project Wideawake and Eric used it as an example of what would happen to any of us if we were to leave...”

Kurt's eyes saddened as he looked back to the moon. “...Vat vas his name?”

“He called himself Azazel......”

“Vat did you say?...” Kurt hardly managed as he took a step back from the man as he rose off the floor. “I don't understand, you can't be...”

“Vat's not to understand, boy?” The man asked distracted as he struggled with his balance then shoved past him. Looking about outside of the cell as he regained his composure. 

Breathing fresh air of freedom he half-smirked at the lad, he didn't understand Kurt's amazement with him at all but had to admit he was surprised himself to have run across another mutant that looked so similar to him. This fascination was brief however, and the red man turned and walked down the hall to get a better grasp of where he was with Kurt following close behind him.

“You... hay... vait...” Kurt stammered as he struggled to keep up with the man in the twist and turns of the tunnels. “You knew mien mozzer...” He finally managed to pull from his throat. “Raven Darkholme...”

“Vat did you say?” The red mutant turned on a dime and was instantly in Kurt's face and far beyond his personal space. His green eyes now flicker a piercing blue hue as he glared at him. “Vho vas your mother?” He demanded as his tail flicked wildly.

“I... Raven...” Kurt took a step back, intimidated by the man's fierceness and predatory glare. Remembering the things he had heard about his father being a demon, he began to wonder... He swallowed this and spoke again now with a scowl. “Mien mozzer, she spoke of you. I know vho you are and vhat you did.”

“Do you now?” Azazel tilted his head as he kept this gaze on the boy a good ten seconds before blinking and straightening his posture, squaring his shoulders back as he gave a deep, thoughtful expression. He looked on Kurt now and spoke more softly. “Da... I knew your mother... Mystique... she vas a very beautiful voman... misguided but I loved her very much.” He barely muttered as he looked off distantly and then refocused on Kurt. “You are her son... then you are my son as vell...”

It took Kurt a moment to process that and it seemed Azazel was done explaining himself and had turned to leave again as the similar piercing glare exchanged in Kurt now as he called out to the man. “Misguided? You left her... She then left me vhen I vas born... Vhy did you abandon me?” The rage in his voice began to crack as he stopped. “She thinks you're dead. They all told me you vere dead. That you ran away like a coward and vas killed.”

Azazel stopped at this, his shoulders sagged and his tail slashed the air in frustration. As he half turned he looked at Kurt with dull green eyes and a stoic, somber face. That seem to hurt him... “That wasn't something I could help exactly...” He looked around them as if presenting the building to him. “These filth went to great lengths to make sure no one vould come looking for me and faked my death... at least for now, I'm not certain how much longer I might have survived if not for you. I had long since given up...” Azazel paused to look away then back to Kurt as he wiped his face. Kurt could hardly make anything out past his red skin as he stood in the shadows. “As for running avay... that vas mistaken. I am not coward.” Azazel sounded more defensively, “you're mother vas a foolish voman and got caught up in Magneto's mess as had I... long ago I vas convinced fighting humans vould help mutants and in doing so ve could create a better vorld for all of us but I vas mistaken. Vhen he told me to kill fellow mutants that turned down his offers and his brandish missions got two of my comrades killed with myself injured I valked avay. Not even Shaw was that fool hearted. Magneto despised me for it and convinced your mother I vas veak and a traitor. Raven still loved me and told me she vas... vith child... and begged me to stay but I couldn't anymore. I asked her to come vith me but she refused to leave Magneto's side so I left... It vas all I could do... Raven hated me for leaving...” He shook his head with a sigh. “I didn't vant to leave her but I couldn't stay there any longer...” He stopped to look directly at Kurt, his dull eyes heavy from feeling guilty. “I vas captured not too long after that in an ambush raid hit by a dart gun and have been here ever since... Relocated and experimented on and the like...they had killed the rest of the mutants I had joined up vith and vere trying to use shock on me to modify me as a weapon for them... like I said I don't know how much longer I vould have survived...”

Kurt look away, he didn't know what to think about any of this as Azazel added lowly. He then thought about what the boy had told him seeing the tailed man being drug back through the hall and how badly he looked. Azazel had truly been tortured here and probably wouldn't have lived much longer by the look in his eyes. This gave Kurt conflicting feelings and he refused to look into those dull green eyes...

“I understand if you don't believe me... god knows vhat you heard about me, just know I tried...” His tail swung slowly and landed on the floor as he turned and started to walk away as he muttered more to himself. “I vould see vhy you hate me.”

Kurt looked at his father with a blink, feeling terrible. Hate was the last thing on his mind right now. He was confused, bewildered and shocked with disbelief but not with anger or hatred.

Wincing, he suddenly broke the distance between them, reached out and engulfed the tall man around the chest and squeezed. Azazel let out a startled grunt as his body tensed and his hands rose unaware of what to do. He was not used to being hugged or touched at all for that matter. Most people were afraid to touch him in any other way than violence... It was warm and sweet feeling, he looked down to the small boy snuggling into his chest.

Azazel's hard expression softened as he lowered his stiff arms and awkwardly wrapped them around his son feeling an attachment to him and a surge of emotions that were alien to him. He smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time...

They stood there like this frozen until a loud bang reverberates and shakes the tunnel they were in. They broke apart as Kurt looked around.

“Vat vas that?”

“An explosion... from an electrical fire.” Azazel lifted his chin and sniffed the air, looking away distantly as his face once again hardens. “They're getting closer.... this place is about to go. Ve should leave now...” He looked to his son. “You said you can teleport, yes?”

Kurt nodded. “I regroup with my friends outside the compound in the woods.” His eyes suddenly brightened, “you can come vith me!”

“Nyet...” Azazel answered quickly, “I must go now. You must leave as vell. It is not safe.” He said as he started to walk away.

“But... vhy?...” Kurt said sadly, drooping his tail. “I just met you...”

Azazel turned back to look at him. It was a deep, discerning look. “I don't belong with them...”

“But you can...” Kurt said pitifully, “I can tell them about you. Ve can-”

“Nyet. It's best you don't tell them about me...” Azazel said quickly in a way that expressed he was bitter just as much with what he saw as 'normal looking' mutants as he was humans solely based on his appearance and how he was treated.

“But mozzer...” Kurt expressed sadly, wanting to take a step forward and grab his father. “She thinks your dead... It hurts her.”

“It vould hurt her more knowing I wasn't.” Azazel spoke lowly as if it shamed him to admit this. “I vould prefer to keep it that vay, least for now...”

“But... that's not fair...” Kurt barely spoke.

“Vhat in any of our lives is fair?” Azazel said shortly raising a brow with a tilt to his head. Then taking on a deep look as his face becomes impassive again an expression that seem to hide something too raw he wished to show. “I am however in debt for you saving my life an vill honor that however you vish... You have been raised very vell, my son. Is proud...” Azazel pulled a small smile that didn't touch his heavy eyes as his expression softened again. “If ever you need me... all you must do is vhisle. Vhisle and I vill arrive.” Kurt looked confused for a moment, Azazel chuckled. “Perhaps you did not inherit this sometimes aggravating ability but it does come in handy. Any high pitch vistle vill do and vill call me in. Dog whistles work vell.” Azazel smirked as that made Kurt smile, “and telepaths can emit a high pitch call I hear easily then I can locate the source through my mind's eye. My hearing is very keen and I am never as far as you might think...”

Kurt nodded. They stood there and stared at one another across the ten feet of distance separating them like they wanted to say more but then there was another explosion that shook the walls as debris crumbled from the ceiling as it cracked; the scent of smoke and fire slowly crept down the hall.

“Go to your comrades now.” Azazel nudged insistently, stepping to his son protectively. As he turned to leave though Kurt reached out and grabbed his father by the wrist with a pleading look that gave Azazel an overwhelming surge of emotions and he looked to Kurt and the three fingered grip encasing his wrists. “Don't be a fool, boy.” He sighed... He couldn't. He can't... 

Azazel realized Kurt wasn't going to leave as long as he was here to plea with and looked up at his son, offered a sympathetic look as he smirked with the corner of his mouth. He then pulled away quickly and ran down the hall just before disappearing into a puff of fire and red smoke.

The sudden strong movement and tight grip Kurt had on his wrist caused the medical band on Azazel's wrist break free and still remained in Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed heavily looking at it and then the wisps of smoke as they disappear. “Bye, dad...” He barely uttered.

So his father was a good man who got caught in a bad situation though Azazel was right, who would believe him? Bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere, he only hoped his father would be alright...

Far more quickly than he wanted he was forced to leave the building and teleported outside the compound by the woods where he ran to the meeting point where Hank and Quicksilver were waiting. Just as Kurt walked up Scott wasn't far behind with a shout. “Logan's not far behind. We gotta go now this place is about to blow.”

As they ran back to the jet there was an explosion that set a series of eruptions off and lit up the night sky as the place went up. The group turned to watch it as Hank could be heard shouting. “Keep heading to the chopper!”

Kurt had watch the eruption more than the rest of them, thankful he found his father in time as a wave of tears threatened to break free. He swallowed them down hard and kept going. He then heard a voice suddenly in his ear.

“You're sure quiet. You look like you seen a ghost.” Quicksilver was running beside him in an instant, looking concerned yet still with a whimsical smirk. “You alright?”

Kurt then realized he was still holding the band and immediately shoved his hand in his pocket as Peter's eyes followed the movement. Kurt rubbed his neck. “Yeah, just tired is all... I got everyone out though...” He said with a distant gaze, looking back one more time.

Peter half nodded an odd look to his face as he watched Kurt. He was about to ask Kurt more when he was cut off as Logan appeared smiling and scorched between them.

“This shit hole is gone for good.” He said proudly as they piled in the chopper. “I set off enough c4 to blast that thing straight to hell.”

“It's about time you showed up...” Hank growled hopping in the pilot seat and flipping on the switches as he strapped in. “Thanks for the warning about that, we nearly got cooked.”

“I'm always late to the party and bring the best toys.” Logan said snarky with a smirk as he strapped in. “Now lets get this puppy off the ground before we're toast. I already seen choppers coming in.”

Hank nodded and within seconds they were lifting off the ground.

The ride home was a quiet one and what chatter there was Kurt toned out as he stared out the window to the moon wondering if his father made it out okay. Where was he and what were his plans now after been held there for so long. What had been done to him and what little they had to talk about. The look of pride in the red man's eyes as Kurt certainly didn't see himself as anything special. He would’ve given anything to be able to have brought his father with him or at least confide in his friends his encounter but he wouldn't break his promise no matter how fool hearted it seemed but he knew his father has his reasons even if it was just Azazel was afraid...

That final thought made Kurt hurt worse and feel a deep anger to how his father must have been treated his life simply because how he looked, all the rumors he himself had heard and believed about the red demon. Of course anyone would be bitter to the world after that...

He then thought about what Azazel told him before he left. How he could whistle for him and he would appear. How badly he wanted to try this trick but would not... not until it felt right.

“So you're sure you're okay....” A familiar voice broke his concentration and he looked to his side to see Peter sitting next to him with an unconvinced look.

“Hmm? Vhat?” Kurt blinked and looked at him. “Oh yes, ja. I vas just thinking about...” Kurt stopped, he couldn't tell him about Azazel. He didn't need to know. “Nothing. I'm fine, really.” He added again in conformation as he pulled a small smile, touching his friend's shoulder as the young man replicated the expression and nodded. 

He truly was really. He was just disappointed and hurt it was so brief but he was so happy to have had a chance to meet his father. The idea he was out there and a whistle away put a light in a very dark place in his life.

“Rough day... I gotcha.” Peter slid his headphones over his ears as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Well if you need to talk...” he added, raising his hand with a thumbs up. 

“I know. I appreciate it, comrade.” He then blinked and realized what he said and noticed a few turned to look at him curiously, including Quick. Kurt swallowed hard and started getting nervous.

“Comrade?... That's unusual...” Peter lifted his headphones off one ear with a raised brow amused, Kurt just stared at him then making a small noise smirked and replaced his headphones as he returned to his position. “...I like it.”

Kurt chuckled and smiled inwardly. “Me too,” he said quietly and leaned back against his chair and stared out the window before dosing off to sleep.

Green eyeshine reflect in his eyes as Azazel had stopped to watch the chopper take off through the forest to breath a sigh of relief when it does and he saw the small blue boy get inside. He was determined to stay behind until he seen his son off safely. 

He then turned his gaze to the stars and smiled. It had been a long time since he enjoyed the sight of the moon or fresh night air or so much as earth beneath his feet. 

Which was cold. Azazel huddled in the oversized military uniform he had stripped off the man he took down as he shot out the gate yet still he was freezing being that was almost all he wore. 

Looking through the trees he sees black helicopters arriving as reinforcements could be heard driving up in a convoy. He ducked out of sight and disappeared In a puff of black smoke and sulfur.


End file.
